La nuit des Chimères
by Ruines
Summary: Une nuit où tout est possible, même la plus folle des envies...[Yaoï][OS][03x05]


**Titre** : La nuit des Chimères

**Auteur** : Ruines

**Source **: Gundam Wing

**Genre** : Yaoi, Romance

**Rating** : M, vraiment une petite scène, mais il valait mieux pour certaines personnes effarouchées le mettre ici.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

**La nuit des Chimères**

* * *

Noël, période très départagée dans le cœur des gens.

Noël, aussi, qui sert de prétexte auxpersonnes pour se prouver qu'ils tiennent les uns aux autres, comme si le simple fait d'offrir un présent réparaient toutes les erreurs.

Le monde est bien superficiel. Et les gens qui le peuple d'autant plus.

Mais le monde se complait dans cette hypocrisie générale.

Parce que cela fait du bien, un jour par an, d'oublier la guerre, les morts, la douleur et la destruction. D'oublier que nos maris sont morts hier et que nos enfants mourront demain. Parce que cela fait du bien de voir les gens heureux et sourire, même si les sourires sont éphémères et le bonheur une chimère.

* * *

Dans toute la ville les gens vont, rapidement, lentement, joyeusement, ronchonnant.

A gauche, au magasin de jouet, à droite, chez le disquaire ou même peut-être tout droit, chez le fleuriste.

La ville offre un étalage resplendissant de marché et de boutique. Un joyeux bouquant s'élèvent des rues étroites, les gens se frôlent, se fauchent, se touchent, certains même, se caressent.

Les vieilles décrépits marchent lentement, aidées de leurs cannes, leurs énormes paniers à provision à la main, les fonctionnaires sortent enfin du travail rejoindrent leur famille en se 25 décembre, les pipelettes du quartier n'ont de cesse de parler du dernier bal organisé durant lequel « Gwendoline -la veuve d'un jeunesoldat de l'Alliance mort au combat- aurait enfin succombée aux avances d'un charmant banquier ».

Des attroupements de personnes se forment autour des chœurs religieux qui content inlassablement les plus beaux chants de Noël.

Une délicieuse odeur de caramel grillé règne en maître dans les rues étroites de la ville.

Des millions de lampions illuminent de leur beauté la rue au ciel voûté et neigeux.

Dans chaque maison, des centaines de spots égaient de quotidien monotone des habitants. Des sapins de Noël croulent sous le poids des boules et des guirlandes. Des chaussettes sont accrochées aux cheminées, des enfants attendent impatiemment le Père Noël et ses rennes volantes.

Ainsi était la ville de Salisbury en Angleterre.

Au beau milieu de tout ce tapage, un jeune homme couvert d'un long trench-coat noir à capuche, avançait doucement, ses mains gelées profondément enfoncées dans ses poches et une épaisse écharpe de laine beige solidement nouée à son cou.

Il martelait le sol à chacun de ses pas, laissant derrière lui de vaste trace dans la neige.

Puis, les petits flocons blancs se remit à tomber. Tout doucement, effaçant petit à petit les signes de son passage dans la ville.

Effaçant sa solitude pesante, et contraignante.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il dégagea d'une main bleutée son capuchon pour découvrir son jeune visage au teint rosé. Une grande mèche châtaine barrait ses petits yeux cernés d'épais cils bruns qui tentèrent de s'ouvrirent difficilement vers le ciel trop blanc, s'écartant sur de superbes perles sinoples. Sa bouche d'un beau rouge grenat s'entrouvrit doucement, soufflant sur les flocons virevoltant au-dessus de lui, laissant échapper un mince filet de brume.

Redressant lentement la main, il chercha à atteindre en vain une des nombreuses germes de pureté tombant littéralement du ciel.

Stoppant son geste, il fixa interdit une scène qui se passait à quelques mètres de lui :

Un jeune enfant - quatre tout au plus – venait de chuter au sol. Ses mains potelées s'agrippèrent fortement à sa jambe gauche et de grosses larmes commencèrent à perler du coin de ses yeux. Retenant difficilement ses sanglots, il attendait patiemment que sa mère daigne enfin jeter un regard vers lui pour se laisser complètement aller. Ce qu'il fit, quand une petite dame au visage harmonieux s'agenouilla devant lui pour écarter ses petites mains de son genou. Elle lui parla d'un vois calme et douce :

« Allons mon chéri, ce n'est rien »

Mais le petit garçon ne semblait pas de cet avis et regarda de ses grands yeux embués sa mère, de grosses larmes s'écoulant librement sur ses joues rondes.

« Attend, maman va te faire un bisou pour guérir le bobo »

Tendrement, elle apposa ses lèvres pales sur le genou blessé et caressa doucement la chevelure rousse de son fils.

« Sa va mieux maintenant ? »

Piteusement, l'enfant acquiesça et renifla fortement en se redressant sur ses deux jambes peu stables, capturant la chaude main de sa mère dans la sienne.

Ils reprirent calmement leur chemin ensemble, sous le regard étonné de Trowa –car il s'agissait évidemment de lui- qui n'avait pas perdu une seule miette de la scène.

Est-ce que ses bisous magiques marchaient véritablement ? Il en doutait fortement. Le petit ange voulait seulement un peu plus d'attention de la part de sa mère.

Pourtant, peut-être que...

Après tout c'était Noël, est ce que les miracles n'étaient pas censés s'accomplir en ce jour ?

Alors, peut-être bien que ces bisous miracles fonctionnent…peut-être qu'il pourrait guérir la personne qu'il chérissait de ses baisers, comme la mère et son enfant…peut-être….

D'un pas lent, il pris la direction de leur planque commune.

Il traversa mille et une rues, toutes plus étroites les unes que les autres, pour enfin déboucher sur une charmante petite maison. Celle-ci était d'apparence tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Elle était entourée d'un petit jardin présentement recouvert de neige et d'un petit portail de bois sombre. Poussant le loquet il pénétra dans la propriété.

La petite bâtisse était faite de briques orangées et son toit d'ardoises. Une grande porte de chêne trônait au centre de la façade. Porte qui fut-elle aussi ouverte pour rejoindre l'intérieur chaud de la demeure.

Ses lèvres séchèrent craquèrent sous le changement brut de température.

Déposant avec précaution son manteau enneigé et ses cuissardes noires dans le vestibule près de la porte, il réajusta son fin pull à col roulé noir, et défroissa son pantalon de flanelle beige, son nez fut assaillit par les douces effluves d'une odeur de riz.

Ce soir, Heero cuisinait.

Posant son regard sur le petit intérieur douillet, il lorgna avec attention les murs recouverts de papier peint blanc. Chacun de ses pas était amorti par l'épaisse moquette beige.

Heero devait être le seul dans la petite maison, puisque aucun autre son que le bruit sourd des assiettes se posant sur la table ne résonnait dans la maison.

Rejoignant en quelques enjambées le vaste salon aménagé d'un grand sofa noir et d'une petite table basse en acajou au pied de celui-ci, il se dirigea prestement vers l'âtre de la cheminée sur le mur du fond et y mis une grosse bûche. Il contourna l'épaisse table de bois et fit rapidement face à la cuisine américaine -qui avait ravi Duo-

Un jeune homme à la volumineuse tignasse brune et au corps finement musclé, vêtus d'une simple chemise de flanelle blanche, assortie à son pantalon de jean était de dos et s'évertuait à atteindre les placards placés un peu trop haut pour lui, bougonnant futilement contre « ces idiots d'architectes qui ne pensent jamais aux personnes de petite taille »

Souriant au spectacle que donnait le petit brun, Trowa se décida à l'aider dans sa tache et attrapa par-dessus sa tête cinq verres.

« Merci » dit-celui-ci brisant le silence de la petite maison

« Y'a pas de quoi Heero. Où sont parti Quatre et Duo ? » demanda Trowa en allant déposer les verres sur la table au centre du salon

« Duo voulait impérativement acheter des cadeaux pour nous tous, et Quatre n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de l'accompagner »

Heero feignit d'avoir l'air las en levant ses yeux de Prusse au ciel, mais Trowa savait décrypter chacune de ses mimiques, et sous ses faux airs renfrognés Heero était simplement et bêtement heureux que Duo les considère avec assez d'importance pour leur offrir des cadeaux en ce jour de fête.

« Et toi, tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? » demanda soudainement Heero

« Oui… » répondis évasivement Trowa en lui montrant les deux sacs qu'il tenait à la main « et comment va Wufei ? » son ton s'était fait doux en prononçant le prénom de son coéquipier

« Bien…il va bien. Il a dormi tout l'après midi. Tu te charge de son repas ce soir ? »

Trowa leva les yeux vers Heero qui le fixait simplement, un sourire engageant aux lèvres. Il lui sourit à son tour et le remercia du bout des lèvres.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Trowa, confortablement installé dans le sofa de cuir noir lisait le _Salisbury's Day News _en sirotant une tasse pleine de chocolat chaud, pendant que Heero, assis à même le sol tapait frénétiquement sur les touches de son clavier.

La porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas alors que deux jeunes hommes aux teints pâles et aux joues particulièrement rosies faisaient leur entrée dans la petite maison.

Accrochant tour à tour leur veste, écharpes, bonnets, gants et chaussures, ils se dirigèrent bruyamment vers le salon.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux court grège semblait épuisé, ses paupières glissaient inexorablement sur ses yeux d'opalines, ses longs cils blond caressant ses joues rondes.

Il portait un gilet épais de couleur blanche sur un pantalon de jean.

Le second jeune homme entra dans la pièce.

Il tentait difficilement d'ôter son pull noir et moulant. Le passant au-dessus de sa tête il étouffa son propre flot de paroles, puis repris calmement, ses longues mèches couleur crème se dispersant follement autour de son visage anguleux, ses extraordinaires yeux indigo luisant et ses lèvres pleines s'agitant au rythme effréné de ses mots :

« …je te jure Quatre. Tout cela grâce à un sourire… » racontait Duo en bougeant exagérément ses mains et en faisant s'entrechoquer ses sacs pour s'exprimer

« Tout ça quoi ? » Questionna Heero en détachant un instant ses yeux de son écran.

Duo lui souri étrangement et déposa une bise sonore, très proche de ses lèvres, avant de faire de même sur la joue de Trowa et de s'effondrer sur le sofa.

C'était le seul moyen que Duo avait trouvé pour toucher Heero de ses lèvres, et s'il en embrassait un, il ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer le second.

« La jeune caissière d'une boutique ne l'a fait payer que la moitié du prix parce que Dom Juan lui faisait ses yeux de biche » s'exclama joyeusement Quatre

« Hey ! Je n'ai pas fais mes 'yeux de biche' ! C'est mon charme naturel ! » se défendit piteusement Duo en jetant des coups d'œils inquiets à Heero, mais celui-ci ne semblait plus s'intéresser à la conversation « Je te jure Heero, je n'ai absolument rien fait à part lui sourire »

« Mais tu fais ce que tu veux Duo » répondit d'une voix morne le Japonais.

_Ces deux là finiront très certainement en couple avant le printemps_, pensa Trowa en les regardant alternativement.

Il vit Quatre se diriger vers l'escalier de bois sombre menant à l'étage supérieur, certainement pour s'enquérir de l'état de Wufei.

* * *

Le Chinois leur était revenu dans un état déplorable -il y a de cela treize jours- après sa dernière mission, qui avait semble t-il mal tournée. Trois côtes ainsi que le poignet gauche cassé, un genou déboîté, des dizaines de brûlures bénignes, quelques coupures et deux gros hématomes, mais le plus inquiétant restait encore le poumon droit perforé.

En somme, il était rentré en pièces détachées.

Dieu seul sait comment il avait réussi l'exploit de rejoindre le QG avec son Gundam, qui était d'ailleurs plus intacte que lui.

L'état de Wufei avait été la goutte qui fait déborder le vase.

Ils avaient donc tous exigés une trêve.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils étaient à bout. Ils voulaient bien jouer les surhommes, mais il y avait des limites à tout.

Ce battre pour la paix, pour le monde et ses habitants -qui d'ailleurs ne leur étaient aucunement reconnaissant-, la belle affaire, mais ce n'est pas avec des membres en moins qu'ils parviendront à contrôler leurs Gundams.

Etrangement, leur requête avait été exaucée. Ont leurs avaient assigné ce pavillon pendant un mois, pour « reprendre des forces » en attendant que les fêtes de fin d'année soient passées.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les quatre attablés.

Heero c'était surpassé. Son riz parfumé était divin, la farce de la dinde succulente, et la dinde elle-même alléchante. Ils s'en étaient mi-pleinn la panse, sûrement leur meilleur repas depuis des semaines.

« Dites, on ouvre les cadeaux à minuit ou demain matin ? » demanda Duo en fixant impatiemment la pendule accrochée au mur du fond

« Et bien, nous pouvons déjà finir de manger, et ensuite nous verrons » répondit intelligemment Quatre.

Trowa se leva en silence, se rendit à la cuisine pour farfouiller dans un des sacs qu'il avait ramenés avec lui du marché. Il déposa la grande boite de carton blanc au milieu de la table, sous les sourires doux de Quatre, surpris de Heero et inquisiteur de Duo.

Duo frétillait et s'agitait sur sa chaise, impatient de découvrir ce que cachait l'objet. Si bien qu'il ne se retint plus et tenta de l'ouvrir.

Quatre lui lança un regard courroucé et s'exclama d'un ton révolté :

« Pas touche. Trowa nous offrent un gâteau, tu peux bien attendre qu'il soit ouvert »

Réalisant sa bourde, il porta la main à ses lèvres et lâcha un bref : « oups »

« Merci de m'avoir gâché mon plaisir Quatre! » enfonça Duo

« Je suis sincèrement désolé Trowa » s'excusa Quatre, les joues rouges de confusion

« Y'a pas de mal » répondit Trowa avec un rictus amusée.

Il déballa donc calmement le gâteau, coupant les ficelles argentées qui l'entourait et ouvrant le carton blanc.

Deux prunelles violines remplient d'adoration se posèrent sur lui, puis revinrent, étrangement attirées, sur l'énorme gâteau au chocolat, saupoudré de sucre glace, sur lequel s'inscrivait : « J'étais sur qu'il te plairait Duo »

Reportant une fois de plus son regard sur Trowa, Duo avait après-en les yeux débordant de larmes contenues.

D'une voix chevrotante il s'exclama :

« Il est superbe… »

« A la bonne heure ! Alors on va peut être pouvoir le manger ? Je te laisse le couper, après tout, il est à toi »

Se levant prestement de sa chaise -celle-ci raclant bruyamment le sol- Duo essuya de la main la seule larme qui s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à sa joue et commença à découper le gâteau avec un soin méthodique.

Disposant presque religieusement chaque part dans une assiette, il se rassit lentement et fixa ses coéquipiers, heureux de se trouver ici avec eux, même si Wufei n'était pas encore tout à fait remis.

* * *

Duo et Heero se jetaient de fréquents coups d'œils, détaillant de haut en bas la silhouette fine de l'un et musclée de l'autre. Ils semblaient s'exercer à un nouveau jeu, le perdant étant celui qui se ferait prendre en train d'épier l'autre. Un jeu fort étrange mais diablement intéressant pour les personnes ultérieur.

Comme Trowa qui n'avait de cesse de les observer.

« Trowa ? » l'appela doucement Quatre, le sortant de sa rêverie

« Hum ? » répondit-il

« Tu veux bien aller porter cette assiette à Wufei s'il te plait »

Trowa se leva de table et vint prendre l'assiette pleine de victuailles que lui tendait Quatre en souriant.

« Réveille-le s'il le faut, mais il faut qu'il mange » insista Quatre.

Silencieusement, tenant le plat à deux mains, il se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'il gravit souplement.

Arrivé à l'étage, il longea le couloir jusqu'au fond, rejoignant à pas feutrés le fond du couloir afin d'atteindre une épaisse porte de d'ébène.

_Comme les yeux de son propriétaire_, pensa Trowa.

Tenant d'une main le plat, il prit la poigné de l'autre et poussa doucement la porte.

Un faible rayon de lune perçant les fins carreaux et les rideaux de velours rouge, alla directement taper le visage détendu de Wufei, paisiblement endormit au creux du lit, ses membres prisonniers des bandages complexe et des draps de satins.

Trowa posa le plat sur la petit table de chevet en acajou près de la tête du lit et inspecta méticuleusement l'état de son coéquipier.

Les fils de soies qui constituaient les cheveux de Wufei étaient soigneusement étalés autour de son visage. Le contraste avec les draps rouges était flagrant. Son teint blafard avait repris ses droits sur le teint suintant qui les avaient tous préoccupés durant ses fortes poussées de fièvre. Ses lèvres fines et pâles semblaient murmurer… _encore un cauchemar. _

Les draps ne couvraient que la partie stratégique de son anatomie, laissant ses membres s'enrouler d'eux même dedans.

Son torse finement musclé était recouvert d'une multitude de bandages, ainsi que son poignet gauche et son genoux.

Un hématome bariolait l'ensemble son cou, ressemblant vaguement à une trace de doigts, et un autre, plus bas et moins étendu reliait le dessous de son nombril à son bas ventre, suivant la très fine ligne de poil noir.

Trowa détailla crûment ce dernier, suivant comme hypnotisé toute la largeur de l'hématome, fasciné par le bigarré de la peau, se mélange étrange de vert et de jaune, de bleu et de violet sur une peau étonnement blanche, pestant intérieurement contre ce maudit drap.

Si seulement il pouvait le soulager dans sa douleur.

Un engrenage se fit dans le cerveau de Trowa.

Il l'avait, le fameux moyen…restait à savoir s'il fonctionnait…et pour le vérifier, quoi de mieux que de le tester ?

Approchant délicatement son visage de celui, paisible de Wufei, il écouta calmement sa respiration. Elle était très légèrement saccadée, son poumon avait été bien soigné et il ne tarderait plus à fonctionner correctement.

S'asseyant le plus légèrement possible sur le matelas -pour ne pas le faire trop s'affaisser- il guida sa main vers le torse à la peau pâle de l'Asiatique.

Même avec les bandages, il était facile de remarquer la perte brutale de poids. Ses côtes étaient trop nettement visibles.

Survolant du plat de la main le torse dans son intégralité, il hésita un instant à toucher l'objet de sa convoitise.

Et s'il lui faisait mal ? S'il le blessait ?

_Et si je prenais goût à sa peau au point de ne plus pouvoir m'en détacher ? _Pensa t-il traîtreusement.

Mais il ne pouvait déjà plus faire marche arrière, il était trop faible pour affronter son envie d'apposer ses lèvres sur ces blessures, il ressentait en lui l'impatient désir d'être utile, de _lui_ être utile, de l'apaiser, le soulager, avec des… baisers.

_Quelle façon étrange de lui venir en aide_, ironisa une petite voix sournoise dans sa tête.

Sans plus attendre, sa main gauche vint prendre appuie sur le matelas et il se laissa couler le long du corps inerte.

Il attrapa précieusement le poignet foulé et baisa lentement la paume de la main, puis, remonta lentement vers le poignet qu'il frôla à peine de peur de le réveiller.

Toutes son épine dorsale le chatouillait, des millions de frissons parcoururent son corps quand il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur la peau douce et fraîche du chinois.

Déposant de-ci de-là quelques modestes baisers sur la peau fragilisée, il arriva rapidement au cou gracile.

L'hématome qui le recouvrait lui semblait bien plus important maintenant qu'il se trouvait à proximité.

Une envie fugace de passer sa langue -chaude et moite- sur la blessure comme on appliquerait un onguent lui traversa l'esprit. Mais il se réprimanda aussitôt. Il ne devait pas abuser de sa position de force.

Pourtant, il serait tellement simple de… 

Il ne fallait surtout pas prendre ce chemin de pensée, ce n'était pas bon, ni pour lui, ni pour son corps.

Simplement, il vint apposer sa bouche sur le cou, à l'extrémité droite, juste sous l'oreille -un point sensible, s'il en jugeait par le frisson qui avait parcouru le corps athlétique de Wufei- et vagabonda, semant de fugaces baisers tout du long pour rejoindre l'oreille gauche -nouveau frisson de Wufei-

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il remarqua les muscles bandés à l'extrême du jeune chinois qui semblaient chercher désespérément sa présence. Et sourit d'autant plus quand, soufflant sur la peau sensible du cou, il vit se dresser quelques cheveux justes derrière son oreille.

Décidément, cet homme le passionnait.

Reprenant sa lente descente, il dirigea ses deux mains sur le corsage et le survola de haute en bas. Ses mouvements étaient d'une grâce folle, mais jamais il ne toucha le torse pansé du jeune chinois.

La peur constante d'aggraver ses blessures ne le quittant pas.

Il ne faisait que le frôler, à peine, passant inlassablement ses mains le long des flancs, sentant sous ses paumes la chaleur irradiant du corps de Wufei, bien que sa peau soit froide.

Il se laissa doucement glisser le long du lit, permettant à sa tête de se trouver à la même hauteur que les jambes de l'Asiatique.

Il caressa de la pulpe des doigts la douce peau de l'arrières des genoux.

Il se repaissait de la fabuleuse texture de la peau, de l'odeur enivrante de vanille de son gel douche.

C'est presque inconsciemment que ses lèvres caressèrent délicatement la peau moite et fine de la cheville.

Chaque parcelle de peau fut honorée de ses baisers, des chevilles à la mi-cuisse.

Il était complètement déconnecté du monde, il n'avait plus conscience que de Wufei, Wufei et son corps, Wufei et sa peau, Wufei et son odeur, Wufei et son… _goût_.

_En transe_.

Comme dans un rêve, il plaqua ses lèvres juste sous le nombril, au commencement du dernier hématome. D'un geste rapide, il plongea sa langue dans la chaude cavité que formait celui-ci. Le goût de Wufei y était différent. Plus salé, plus chaud, plus _excitant_…

Etourdit par sa 'découverte', il glissa prestement sa langue le long de l'hématome, s'enhardissant de chaque soupir contenu de Wufei, de chaque frisson, de chaque poil se dressant.

De petits bisous mouillés furent déposé de-ci de-là, entre chaque coup de langue.

Aveuglé par son désir, il ne se rendit pas compte que la respiration de Wufei s'était faite silencieuse, que ses muscles bandaient anormalement pour atteindre sa bouche, ni que ses soupires étaient plus puissant, _conscient_.

Cherchant une meilleure prise pour ne pas s'effondrer lourdement sur le corps fragile et pâle de l'Asiatique, il posa respectivement chacune de ses mains à plat sur le haut des cuisses blafardes du chinois, massant doucement la peau tendue.

Il ne put faire fi du gémissement que poussa le Chinois qui était, quelques instant plus tôt, profondément endormit.

Relevant ses deux prunelles embuées de désir, il plongea instantanément dans une mer d'encre plus profonde que des abysses.

Le regard que Wufei dardait sur lui était plein d'étonnement et de…. _concupiscence_.

Ne faisant pas le moindre geste pour s'éloigner –sa transe ne l'ayant pas quittée, il ne se faisait pas entièrement confiance- Trowa continuait de caresser fébrilement les cuisses chaudes de Wufei, ne semblant même pas s'en rendre compte. Tout ses muscles s'étaient figés sous le regard charbonneux.

Une forte montée de chaleur -sûrement dût à la gène- avait envahit ses joues, les colorants d'une adorable teinte rosâtre.

Il ouvrit successivement la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Il ne se rappelait plus avoir perdu ses cordes vocales, mais pas le moindre murmure se daignait émerger des tréfonds de sa bouche.

« Trowa ? » Sa voix était très légèrement rauque « Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? »

« Ce que je fais ? » Dit-il à voix basse.

Wufei opina de la tête, ses yeux ne quittant plus le visage embarrassé de Trowa, un doux sourire ourlant ses lèvres fines.

« Je…enfin, tu… »

« Merci Trowa, je connais parfaitement mes pronoms personnels » s'amusa Wufei

« Enfin je voulais…tu vois cette après midi j'ai vu…un…une…une maman…et son enfant. Et…et l'enfant s'était blessé, en tombant par terre. Pour…pour le soigner, la mère lui a fait un…un bisou…sur la blessure. Alors je me suis dit…que peut-être, enfin tu vois ? » tenta Trowa, ses joues passant par tous les seuils de rouge

« Non, je ne vois pas. Explique-toi mieux… » l'encouragea Wufei, le timbre chaude

« Je voulais te guérir, pour ne plus que tu es mal » avoua innocemment Trowa

« Oh ! » S'exclama Wufei, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

Il se redressa lentement sur le lit, s'appuyant fermement sur ses coudes. Une légère grimace barra son front sous l'effort. Le drap glissa, dévoilant une autre petite partie du bas ventre et de son hématome.

Une légère bosse déformait le drap, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de gêner le Chinois.

Trowa fixa ses prunelles d'émeraude sur le drap, l'encourageant mentalement à glisser encore plus vers le bas.

« Et… » commença Wufei « pourquoi tu as joins tes doigts à la parti ? » demanda t-il malicieusement

« Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Tu avais l'air tellement…_détendu_ » s'empressa de se justifier Trowa.

Wufei avança doucement le bassin, fléchissant les genoux et glissant librement sur le matelas pour s'approcher de Trowa. Les mains de celui-ci suivirent le mouvement et frôlèrent légèrement le membre tendu de Wufei, qui poussa un sensuel soupir sous l'attouchement.

Trowa sursauta au contact et tenta de retirer ses mains mais la prise qu'avait établit le jeune asiatique sur ses poignets l'en empêchèrent. Levant curieusement ses yeux, il croisa le regard étonnement sérieux du convalescent, qui raffermi sa prise sur ses poignets.

« Lâche-moi Wufei »

Trowa ne se rendit même pas compte que son ton s'était fait implorant.

« Touche-moi. Je me sens mieux quand tes mains sont sur moi »

Les yeux de Trowa s'écarquillèrent démesurément avant de reprendre une taille normale. Posant fébrilement son regard sur la partie du corps caché par le drap, puis sur le visage calme et serein de Wufei, il lui envoya un regard de pure confusion.

« Touche-moi Trowa. Je t'en pris touche-moi » susurra doucement le Chinois, son visage à quelques centimètres de Trowa.

Alors Trowa se mis en mouvement.

Progressivement, délicatement, presque religieusement, il plaça le membre dur au creux de sa main. La pulpe de ses doigts caressant toute la longueur.

Tout dans l'attitude de Wufei exprimait une profonde reconnaissance. Chacun de ses traits étaient détendus, un sourire tendre coupait les lignes verticales de son visage. Ses bras s'enroulèrent chaleureusement autour du cou de Trowa, se nouant délicatement derrière sa nuque et approchant de se fait ses lèvres charnues et délicieusement rougeâtres à lui.

Front contre front.

Nez contre nez.

_Cœur contre cœur_.

Trowa passait furtivement son pouce sur le gland humide. Il était ravi de sentir le membre chaud prendre vie dans sa main, _pour lui_.

Car si les muscles de Wufei se contractaient, c'est qu'il était suffisamment vivant pour le faire.

Le souffle du chinois lui frappait le visage par saccade. Celui-ci lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille des encouragements :

« Hum ! Ne t'arrête pas mon amour, jamais »

Mais Trowa n'avait nullement l'intérêt, ni _l'envie_ de s'arrêter.

Pas t'en qu'il ne serait pas venu pour lui.

Alors il redoubla d'effort, pressant plus fortement sur la verge, caressant cruellement le gland de la pulpe du pouce, accélérant ses mouvements de poignet, et murmurant à son tour des mots d'encouragements au chinois :

« Viens pour moi. S'il te plait, vient »

Et il était venu par jet.

Il s'était littéralement effondré sur Trowa, reposant de tout son maigre poids sur lui.

Il s'était relâché dans les mains de la personne qu'il chérissait, et ils s'étaient embrassés, fiévreusement, brutalement. Ils s'étaient goûtés avec appétit, emmêlant leurs langues, joignant leurs corps, nouant leurs membres.

Trowa avait essuyé sommairement ses mains sur les draps souillés.

Reprenant lentement leur souffle, déposant à nouveau leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, chastement, ils s'étaient écartés mais sans jamais se lâcher.

Toujours garder un point d'ancrage, pour ne plus –ne pas- se perdre.

« Joyeux Noël Wufei »

Et Wufei lui avait sourit, tendrement, presque amoureusement.

« Joyeux Noël Trowa »

« … »

« … »

« Est-ce que tu pense que je pourrais te déplacer ? » demanda soudainement Trowa

« Oui, si tu y va doucement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu veux bien qu'on descende pour rejoindre les autres. Je suis sur qu'ils seraient contents de te voir en bas, de nous voir tous ensembles, et réuni »

« Ca marche » répondit tout sourire Wufei.

Alors Trowa s'écarta de l'Asiatique et se dirigea vers une petite commode près de la porte d'entrée. Il en retira un boxer noir. Revenant vers son 'point d'ancrage', il le lui enfila délicatement, prenant garde de ne pas le blesser.

Puis, nouant l'un de ses bras derrière le dos de Wufei -pour le tenir contre lui- et l'autre sous ses genoux -pour le transporter librement- il caressa la peau tendre et tant chérie, et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es bien installé ? » s'enquit Trowa avec inquiétude

« Toujours dans tes bras » assura Wufei d'un ton chaud.

**

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

**

Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

A bientôt je l'espère.

Ruines.


End file.
